Anubis
Anubis is the god of death and funerals. His parents areNephthys and Set but he was raised by Osiris and Isis. He is a love interest of Sadie Kane. Background/Biography Anubis was born to Nephthys and Set, but was immediately given to Osiris and Isis by Nephthys who claimed that she did not want him to know his father. Anubis himself is skeptical of this knowing that he is a "different" child and is not a warrior. The Red Pyramid Prior to realizing who he was, Sadie Kane had met him twice in her ba form, once when within the memory ofOsiris's birthday party, and the other when visiting Nut. She eventually met him in person while seeking the feather of truth in the Land of the Dead. They briefly converse in a New Orleans graveyard and he briefly confides in her about his family. He gives Sadie the feather of truth after asking her three questions with the feather in her hand. After Set is defeated, he guides Sadie and Carter to the Hall of Judgment to meet with their father and mother and then after Horus and Isis. Throughout these events, there are strong hints that Anubis reciprocates Sadie's romantic feelings. The Throne of Fire Anubis appears in a London graveyard south of the Canary Wharf station and talks to Sadie while Babi and Nekhbet are trying to find Sadie and her friends. He gives Sadie information about the second piece of the Book of Ra and a Netjeri blade. At the end of the conversation, Anubis kisses Sadie and wishes her a happy birthday. Anubis later appears to Sadie's ba, as he's talking to Walt, who doesn't seem to notice her. Anubis explains to Sadie, "You and Carter are on the doorstep of death, itself." He then ferries Sadie into the room Jaz is sleeping in with Jaz's renis there. They discuss Carter and the final piece to the Book of Ra. Near the end of the book Sadie asks him where he was when they were in Duat, and he replies "a side project", though does not give any more information. Personality Anubis is described as being in a good mood once every eon or so and in accordance with that is somewhat moody. The exception to this is when he is in the presence of Sadie Kane, on whom he seems to have a crush. He occasionally becomes mildly flustered if he speaks without thinking, such as when he let slip to Sadie that he knew her mother, Ruby Kane. Despite being over five thousand years old, Anubis claims he feels young; this may account for his rather young appearance. He has a tendency to tilt his head when curious or confused, seeming rather dog-like. Appearance In his jackal form, Anubis is sleek, black, and graceful and wears a golden collar. Sadie describes this form as 'cute'. In his "natural" human form, Anubis is about sixteen and possesses a pale complexion, tousled black hair, and warm, melting brown eyes. He is described as being very good-looking and tall. He wears black jeans, combat boots, a ripped t-shirt, a gold chain, and a black leather jacket. His ears stick up a bit, exactly like a jackal(which Sadie finds cute). In the Throne of Fire, Sadie sees Anubis talk to Walt. He was wearing a black kilt, with a ruby collar. She says she expected him to look skinny shirtless, but finds he has quite a lot of muscle and looks good; she wonders if there is a good gym in the Land of the Dead. Anubis also possesses a jackal-headed form and initially appeared this way to Bast and Carter. Like all gods, his true, divine form is too intense for humans to see. Powers and Abilities Anubis may inhabit any graveyard or place of death or mourning without using a host. He may also summon mummy wrappings and shape them into objects, such as a bench to sit upon. He is also able to change his shape from jackal to human and any other form he wishes. He can use this to sometimes project illusions into the minds of others. He also appears to be able to create portals in-and-out of the Duat and anywhere he wants. He may be able to manipulate darkness and he is able to communicate with the dead, appear invisible to mortals, control the souls of others, and many other possible powers, as stated by Sadie. As Walt was able to reduce things to a pile of dust by touching them, it can be assumed that Anubis has this power as well. Relationships Sadie Kane: Throughout The Red Pyramid, Anubis and Sadie encounter one another. Sadie openly admits her attraction to Anubis throughout her narrations (often calling him 'hot' or 'cute'), and Anubis seems to return her affections, often making flirtatious gestures. He often refers to the fact he finds her annoying and talkative (even goes so far as saying he would invent a ceremony called the closing of the mouth to shut her up). He also talked with Sadie before she faced Set. He does not show any true feelings until The Throne of Fire where he goes out of his way to help her by giving her a ceremonial knife and informing her that the 2nd piece of the book of Ra is in the 18th Nome (Russia). In fact, in The Throne of Fire, Anubis goes as far as to wish her a happy birthday, then kisses her. The two eventually marry. Isis: Anubis also mentions that he rather likes Isis becasue she treats him like a son. This may play a role in why he talks to Sadie alone. Horus: Anubis does not like his cousin Horus. He considers him to be loud and arrogant. And when he first sees Carter he scowls at him and glowers when Carter asks if he will help them. It is unknown if this dislike extends Carter himself, or just Horus who was being hosted by Carter at the time. Nico: Anubis and Nico had first met at the New Orleans graveyard. They quickly became close friends. In Mythology In early Egyptian mythology, Anubis has different parentage. Rather than the son of Set, he is the son of Osiris and Nephthys, the result of the goddess tricking Osiris. Nephthys' betrayal played a role in Set's desire to kill Osiris. Later in mythology however,, does describe him as Set's son. Anubis was one of the most important of Egyptian gods. When a corpse was mummified the priests wore jackal headed masks and prayed to Anubis. He is also the only deity and being allowed to do the Opening of the Mouth ceremony. Trivia *Anubis is fond of New Orleans, particularly its way of sending off the deceased. Because of this, while he is in charge of the Hall of Judgment, a New Orleans graveyard is linked to it. *Anubis's physical description (pale skin, dark hair, brown eyes, black clothes, and an aura of death) also fits Rick Riordan's description of Nico di Angelo of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.needed *Coincidentally, the same character (as stated above); Nico from another series also hangs out in New Orleans. *Anubis and Nico Di Angelo both have the same nickname Death Boy. The majority of this page was created at http://kanechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Anubis